


Basset Hound Puppies

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Basset Hound puppies come to Jorvik, and Jack tries to get one. Warning for swearing. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher and Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	Basset Hound Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/gifts).



Jack’s phone had been intensely vibrating every time he woke up. He groaned as he buried his head back into the pillow. And then, the wagon door slammed open and Jack’s sleep was disturbed in the form of a young woman shaking his shoulder.

“Jack, wake up already,” said Zelda. 

“Why?” asked Jack, glaring at her.

“Two words- no, three words- Basset. Hound. Puppies,” said Zelda.

“Seriously?” asked Jack. “Don’t fuck with me, Z, you know how I feel about those dogs.”

“Yes! They’re at Fort Pinta, now c’mon,” said Z, pulling on his arm.

Jack needed no further encouragement, getting out of bed and finding his clothes before raking a brush through his hair.

Together, the two of them galloped on their horses down past Moorland and on to Fort Pinta, where there was a large crowd dispersing. Jack hadn’t felt so excited in ages, his heart was pounding and his palms were shaking.

“Where are they?” he asked, straining to see the puppies.

“They were just here by the fountain,” said Z. “Unless… oh no.” There was a woman there, packing up boxes and newspapers and toys.

“Are you here for the puppies?” asked the woman.

“Yeah, where are they?” asked Jack. The woman gave him a sad look, and Jack didn’t even try to brace himself for the disappointment that he knew was coming.

“I’m sorry,” said the woman. “I just sold the last one.”

“Oh no,” said Z. “I mean, that’s good for you and the puppies, but Jack…”

“Fucking save it,” Jack snapped, and rode off. Z followed him, shooting an apologetic glance at the woman.

Jack finally slowed down in a quiet spot near the castle, and dismounted to sit with his head in his hands. Z dismounted too and sat next to him.

“Sorry,” said Z.

“S’not your fault,” said Jack. “It’s mine for being a lazy fuck and not getting out of bed.”

“I could’ve come around earlier,” said Z.

“No, it’s fine,” said Jack. “I know it’s my fault. It’s always my fault because I’m a failure and a fuck-up and the absolute worst and maybe it’d be better for everyone if I just…”

“Hey,” said Z, putting a hand on his arm. “You are none of those things.”

“Yes I am but thanks for trying,” said Jack. “I just need some time alone, Z.”

“That’s the last thing you need right now,” said Z. “But alright. I’ll go.” She got up and walked over to where she’d left Phantom. Jack heard her ride away, and then he sighed and fell back to lie in the grass. Maybe, if he laid here long enough, he’d become one with the earth.

Jack watched the clouds drift by, trying to make his mind blank. And then, after a while of this, a new cloud appeared.

“Jack,” Ydris called gently. Jack turned his head away.

“Did Z fetch you?” asked Jack. She probably had. Which was nice of her, but… he really didn’t feel like talking right now.

“No, I had a rather insistent white horse pawing at my door,” said Ydris. Jack smirked. Sportahorse. Of course he’d gone to fetch aid.

“Alright, fine,” said Jack, sitting up. “I’ve had a pretty shit day.”

“I can tell,” said Ydris. “Your light is nowhere near as bright as it usually is. But come with me, I know exactly what will cheer you up.”

“Yeah, you do,” said Jack. He got to his feet and walked with his boyfriend back to the wagon, holding his hand the whole way.

“Now, be careful,” said Ydris as Jack stepped inside the wagon. Newspaper crinkled under his foot, and Jack frowned. Hadn’t Ydris picked that up after yesterday? He was usually so… so…

Jack froze when he saw the puppy, so Ydris had to close the door. When Ydris turned back around, Jack was sitting on the bed petting the Basset Hound puppy, tears rolling down his cheeks as he grinned.

“It was the last one,” said Ydris.

“So you bought it!” said Jack. “And I thought… I thought…”

“It’s yours, Jack,” said Ydris. “I know how much you’ve been pining for one, and when this opportunity arose, I just knew that it was fate.”

“Fuck, I went there with Z and they were all gone because I slept until noon, and then I just…” Jack could barely speak, he could only pet and hug the puppy, but Ydris just beamed at his boyfriend.

“I was going to get you one for your birthday,” said Ydris. “So you would have gotten one eventually.”

“Thank you,” said Jack, and kissed and hugged his boyfriend when Ydris joined him on the bed.

“Anything for you, my precious Jack,” said Ydris. Jack felt warmed at the sentiment, even as he was bursting with joy as he stroked his brand new puppy’s fur.


End file.
